A Chance To Start Over
by Lightning's Strike
Summary: a Percy Jackson oc FanFiction (Prologue) about a girl named Christine Strike and her first summer at Camp Half-Blood. With old and new characters Christine goes on a quest and has to make a decision that will end with a chance to start over. I hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Before my mom died she told me I had eyes like my father. My father died in a plane crash when i was one he was coming back from a year long trip for work when his plane sank in the Pacific Ocean, there were no survivors. Now I was living with my aunt Anne, and for my thirteenth birthday I will go to camp. Anne had no protest, so on the last day of school she will take me to the camp my parents wanted to take me.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ok, honey, last days of school, get up." I see my aunt over me "good morning, Anne." I say tiredly "ready for camp?" "ya, but where am I going?" I ask "you'll find out soon, Christine, oh, guess what?" "What." "I told you to guess." "Guess what?" I say "What?" Anne says "what?" I ask again starting to get frustrated. "You told me to guess?" "GAAA!" "It's ok, Christine, I'm just messing with you. So guess what." "Stop It!" I yell "ok, fine, but Grover is coming to camp with you." Anne says "really? Yay!" "Ok now get to school, it's a big day."

At school I run to Grover. "Hey-o, ready for camp?" he asks. " Am I ever." Grover to Ramsy Academy for Troubled Kids. Grover has some kind of leg problem making it so he can't participate in physical activities but he runs to lunch faster than anybody. As for me I have dyslexia and ADHD making it very hard to write a test, but my aunt has helped me figure out how to read and write. The bell rings "Time to go inside, let's go." I can see there's a storm coming from the colour of the clouds. At our last class I can't sit still, I love Greek Mythology but i'm too the middle of Mr.D explaining the power of the big three and how they got their symbol of power, the bell goes of and Mr.D drops his wine glass. i grab Grover by his arm and drag him to our lockers as we get to our lockers the lights turn of I can just see Grovers skin and ginger hair only from the light in the next row of lockers. I look down and notice that my hair is moving toward my locker. "Sandy does not look good on blechk." he says, I laugh and open my locker. We grab our stuff and we hear people coming down the hall. We don't want to get caught in a crowd of grade 7's so we run to the nearest exit. When we get outside we see Anne waiting in the car, once we get in the car it starts to rain. "Ready for camp?" Anne says "lets go!" I yell. As we enter a more forested area of new york. night comes and an uneasy look goes across Annes face "aarrgg we're out of gas, Grover can you take Christine the rest of the way?" Anne says Grover nods and we walk. "Be safe." Anne yells as we walk away. We've been walking for an hour and i can barley walk "It's right there" Grover points to a giant pine tree maybe two hundred metres away he notices that I'm tired and laughs "Want help?" he asks I shake my head. As we keep walking I can feel the rain in my shoes. we hear a bang in the distance and fall to the ground "What was that?" "I don't know and don't want to find out" Grover replies he helps me up and we run to the tree. we trip over fallen branches but get to the tree we hear it again and sit at the base of the tree grover looks through the trees and shuffles back. A giant shadow walks by "Lets go in" he says. I check my watch it says its 10:27 "you need to meet the head of camp." "ok." As we walk I can see torches lit and cabins and a large building, but besides that I can't see anything else . Grover and I walk toward another camper with an orange shirt and blonde hair. As we walk closer another camper comes out of the water wearing the same shirt and black hair. "Jason, I found a see shell." he says "I'm not surprised, now stand back I'm practicing" says Jason but the other boy doesn't move "Percy, stand back!" Jason yells, Percy steps back, but I don't think Grover heard them because he just moves closer. I catch up to him then he starts talking "hay, guys!" Grover yells. They both jump I can tell they were surprised but they also seemed uneasy. They all look up and set back, I look up and see a flash of light, I fall to the ground screaming and feel something in my left shoulder. I've blacked out from shock but can still hear them. I don't feel anything but I don't think they know that. I can hear mumbling, within seconds I'm covered in water but can still breath my face isn't wet. I get pulled out and I can hear Grover talking "Percy, get Chiron and Mr.D, Jason stay here, I'll get everyone else." Wait, Mr.D, like Teacher Mr.D, with the wine, Mr.D? I feel a hand on my neck then black out again.


End file.
